


Paper

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [35]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't just go through other people's things without permission, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 12 June 2016  
> Word Count: 313  
> Written for: virgo_397  
> Prompt: 9. “Don’t you ever do that again!”  
> Summary: You can't just go through other people's things without permission, okay?  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent post-series finale AU. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I don't even know how I decided to focus on Jacob's drawings being prophetic, but clearly my muses and I have chosen to keep this as official headcanon, so it'll happen more often. I kind of enjoyed writing this one, simply because it gives me another adult to interact with Jacob. I have a feeling that I will end up writing him with every single adult by the time this project is done.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Hey!"

Jacob jumps at the loud voice, papers spilling to the ground in front of him. He wants to run, but he doesn't know where to find a safe place to hide, so he just stands there and wishes Daddy could be here instead.

"What are you doing?"

"L-Looking for paper so I can draw." He swallows audibly, then continues, "I ran out and I can't find Daddy or Papa to get me more. I need to draw."

The man frowns and kneels in front of him, picking up the papers and stuffing them in the satchel. "Look, kid, I'm sorry that you want to draw, but you can't just go through other people's things without permission, okay?"

Tears fill Jacob's eyes as he realizes that he's done something wrong. Without hesitation, he squats down and starts to pick up stray papers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just need to draw."

"Okay, I get it." The man pauses, then smiles and offers Jacob his hand. "Let's try this again. Hi there. My name is Amani. What's your name?"

Jacob pauses, remembering Daddy's words about not speaking to strangers, but this man, Amani, feels different. He takes Amani's hand and shakes it smartly, just like he's seen Daddy do in the past. "My name is Jacob. It's nice to meet you."

Amani chuckles. "You've got a pretty good handshake there, Jacob. I'm impressed."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for going through your things. I didn't mean to be naughty."

"It's okay, buddy. How about we try to find your parents and some paper for you to draw on. Do you have something to draw with?"

"Yes, I have crayons. Santa brought me the ginormous box in my stocking."

"In your stocking? Wow! That's pretty special."

They both stand up and Jacob happily takes Amani's hand as they go to find Daddy and Papa.


End file.
